The Missing Dragon Slayers NaLu POV
by NightHowl3
Summary: Lucy, Happy, and Natsu go on job to pay Lucy's rent but Natsu disappears the next day. Where did Natsu go?
1. Chapter 1: Natsu missing?

**This is my first fanfiction ever. I had this idea from a dream but the story is a little different than the dream. My friends on G+ _Veronica Graham/Zeref Dragneel_ and _Tarn Hingston_ liked it so I'm putting it on here. Follow me on G+! I'm + _NightHowl_ and I will tag you when I post more of my story on G+ if you want me to. I will put this story into the other couples POV later. I have 6 other chapters done but I'm only putting out one a day till I catch up to where I'm writing because my tablet thinks it has a mind of it's own and thinks I'm touching the screen all the time and the best way to upload this story here is with my tablet. Anyways Enjoy! :3 Please note: I started this in the beginning of the tartarus arc.**

* * *

In a guild called Fairy Tail, "Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"What do you need Natsu?" replied Lucy.

"Where's Happy?" asked Natsu.

"I think he went somewhere with Carla." Lucy said.

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to wait for him." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Let's go hang out with the other members of the guild." Lucy said with a smile.

"Ok." replied Natsu. They walked over to Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy said smiling.

"How's it going Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Good. Me, Gajeel, and Pantherlily were just about to go on a job. How are you doing Lucy?" Levy replied.

"Sounds like fun. Me and Natsu are waiting for Happy but he'll be back soon." replied Lucy.

"Where did Happy go?" Levy asked..

"He went somewhere with Carla but I don't know where." Natsu said. Levy giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Gajeel.

"I think know what he's doing with Carla." said Levy. "When are you going to go on one with Natsu, Lucy?"

"S-shut up." Lucy said blushing.

"Huh?" Natsu said confused. "Go on one what?"

"Nothing! Anyways Levy weren't you going on a job you should get going." Lucy said blushing even more than before. Levy giggled again.

"Ok were going. Bye guys! See you when we get back!" yelled Levy as she, Gajeel, and Pantherlily left.

"Bye! Lucy yelled back.

"Let's go visit someone else." Natsu said.

"Wait Natsu." Lucy said excited.

"what?" Natsu asked and turned to Lucy.

"look!" Lucy pointed to two cat like figures. "It's Happy and Carla!" Lucy said happily. "Now we can go on that job "

"Natsu! Lucy!" shouted Happy.

"Happy!" Natsu and Lucy both shouted.

Happy flew to Natsu and gave him a hug. "Let's go on that job!" said Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Carla smiled as they left.

* * *

"It's cold!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You should have worn something heavier." said Natsu. "Here." Natsu handed Lucy a blanket from his backpack he has on his back.

"T-thanks." Lucy shivered from the cold and started blushing. _He has never done that before,_ Lucy thought, _why is he doing it now?_

"Lucy?" Natsu says confused.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking." She started to blush even more as she put the blanket over her. "We should hurry up or it will be sun down by the time we find what we're looking for."

"Yeah." said Natsu and they started to walk faster.

* * *

"Look!" said Lucy, "A cave! Maybe the Vulcans are in there." The mission they went on wanted them to defeat 2 Vulcans that tried to capture women. Completing this mission gives them 200,000 Jewels.

"I sure hope it's the Vulcens cave. We would be walking for hours and freezing at the same time." Happy said looking like he could drop out of the air any second.

"You'd be flying Happy." said Lucy.

"Yeah, but I'll still be freezing." Happy said.

"Come on," Natsu said speeding into the cave, "Lucy is going to freeze if we don't hurry up."

 _Is Natsu worried if I'll freeze from this weather? Is that why he gave me this blanket? If I'm right then Natsu has changed a little hasn't he? Hmm…_

"Come on Lucy! You don't want to freeze, right?" said Happy.

"Coming!" Lucy shouted as she ran into the cave.

"It's dark." said Happy looking around the cave.

"I got it." Natsu used his magic to light up the cave. The cave sparkled from the light reflecting off the ice.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Lucy said as she stared at the walls sparkling beautifully.

"Yeah" Natsu said looking at Lucy. _She looks amazing with these walls sparkling around her_ , thought Natsu.

"Why are you staring at Lucy, Natsu?" Happy said with a smile on face trying not to laugh.

"I was not!" Natsu shouted embarrassed. He was blushing a little. Lucy started blushing too. _Was he really staring at me? Why? Could he… no that's crazy talk._

"Ooo! A women has come to our cave!" said a voice from out of nowhere. Suddenly, two Vulcens came running towards Lucy.

"Fire dragon talon!" Natsu slamed both Vulcens into the ground. "Don't you dare touch Lucy!" Natsu yelled at the Vulcens.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!"

"Hey Lucy." Loke said.

"Hey Loke. You can take care of these Vulcens, right?" Lucy replied.

"Yeah." Loke replied and then rushed towards one of the Vulcens. "I take this one, ok Natsu?"

"Fine with me." Natsu replied and ran to his Vulcen."Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu punched the Vulcan into the ground. The Vulcan struggled at getting up. "Fire dragon roar!" The Vulcan was shot out of the cave with this last attack and was defeated.

"Regulus impact!" Loke hit his Vulcen and sent him flying the same direction as the other Vulcen. The Vulcen was defeated.

"We did it!" Lucy high fived Natsu. "You can leave now Loke." Lucy said

"Ok" replied Loke as he vanished, returning to the celestial spirit world.

"All right let's go get our reward!" Natsu said happily.

* * *

"You can have the extra 20,000 jewels to help with your rent, Lucy." Natsu said hand Lucy the extra money.

"Thanks, but are you sure you don't want it instead?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure." Natsu replied smiling. _He's pretty happy for just giving me the extra money. I wonder what's going on in his head,_ Lucy thought as she grabbed the bag of extra money. _I hope being nice will get her to like me,_ Natsu thought, _I sure hope she likes me._

"Now I'm able to pay my rent." Lucy's voice broke Natsu's thoughts.

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

"Let's find a town to eat. I'm hungry." Happy said as his belly rumbled.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Natsu said excited.

"There is a town over there. I'll pay for the meal since you were kind enough to give me extra money." Said Lucy pointing towards a town.

"No. I'll pay for this meal. I can't let you use the money we just gave you on us." Replied Natsu.

"Really? You've let me pay before." Lucy said confused. _Usually I pay. Why does he not want me to pay now? Is he trying to be nice? Natsu definitely has changed these past months,_ thought Lucy.

"Come on let's go eat." Natsu said, breaking her thoughts.

"O-ok." replied Lucy.

* * *

At the guild, "Mira have you seen Natsu?" Lucy asked looking around worried.

"No." replied Mira. "Maybe he's sick or something."

"Maybe" Lucy said looking down. "I'll go check." Lucy said and ran off.

"Those two…" Mira said as Lucy an out the door.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called for Natsu at his door. The door opened, but it wasn't Natsu…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more! The chapters and stories get better! Please leave a review so I can see if I am doing good or anyway I can improve. I had to fix it because _Gemini 2.0_ pointed out it would be easier to read if I ****start new paragraphs different when doing dialoge** **. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The search begins!

**Sorry this is late but chapter 2 is done! I hope you guys like it! I had a headache yesterday so I couldn't write the 7th chapter. Since I'm new I can only post a few chapters and my tablet is not very nice sometimes like I told you last chapter. But anyways here is chapter 2! Please note: I started this at the beginning of the tartarus arc. Oh! I forgot to mention this takes place 3 years after where the anime is now (11/17/15). So Lucy is 20, Natsu I don't know what age he is, Gray is 21, Juvia is 20, Erza is 22, I don't know about Jellal, Gajeel I don't know, Levy is 20, Happy is 9, Carla is 9, Romeo is 16, Wendy is 15, Sting is 21, and Yukino is 21. Well enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy!" Happy came out of the house covered in tears. "What happened?" Lucy asked wiping away Happy's tears but they kept coming back.

"N-Natsu is-is…" Happy said trying to speak without stuttering.

"Calm down and tell me what happened to him." Lucy said quietly while rubbing his back trying to make him feel better.

"I-I don't k-know. He was h-here when I went to sleep b-but now he's gone." Happy's tears slowly started to dry up.

"I'll look for him don't worry. Everything will be alright." Lucy said in a calm voice and walked into the house. _Hmm…maybe he left something behind that can help me find him_ , Lucy thought. She looked around the house but couldn't find anything. It's like he just got up and left, Lucy tried to think of why but found nothing that could explain why he left like that. Lucy walked out of the house. She found Happy staring into the trees.

"Happy?" Lucy said concerned.

"What if we never find him and he disappears forever nowhere to be found?" Happy said with out moving.

"Happy… It's ok I'm sure we'll find him. He can't just leave the guild behind like that." Lucy said but nothing seemed to comfort the young cat. He just kept looking of into the trees. _Where has Natsu gone? He would never just leave like that,_ Lucy thought trying to make sense of the situation, _does he know something we don't?_ Happy suddenly looked different. He was more surprised looking than empty. "Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Look." Happy said pointing. He was pointing at the ground. The grass was burnt. _What the… how is the grass burnt but not the rest of the forest?_ Lucy thought hard about it and then realized they look like footprints and they were leading somewhere.

"Wait here Happy." Lucy said.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked confused.

"I'm going to follow these patches of burnt grass. I think they are leading somewhere." Lucy replied.

"I'm coming too." Happy said determined to find Natsu.

"No. You should go to the guild and make sure no one else is missing. You also need to ask if some one seen Natsu last night just in case this leads nowhere." Lucy said.

"Ok. I'll be at the guild. Be safe." Happy said as he flew off.

"I will." Lucy shouted as she ran into the forest.

* * *

The footprints lead to a snowy mountain. _This sucks. I don't know where he could have went because you can't burn snow. I'll just wander around for a bit. Maybe I'll find him but I doubt it._ She started to walk into the snow and started shivering. _I should have worn heavier clothes._ She started thinking about what Natsu had said on the mission they went on yesterday. _"You should have worn something heavier. Here."_ She started blushing as she thought about that memory. _I wish Natsu could give a blanket to keep me warm again. It's so cold. I can't call Horologium because he's too busy._ Suddenly Lucy fell to her knees from the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and was shivering really badly. Everything is going black. _It's so cold._ Suddenly she felt something warm around her. _Warmth in the middle of a snowy mountain? Is it…_ Before she could finish her thought she passed out.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes. She was in her room. _What happened? Was it a dream…?_

"Oww…" Lucy winced in pain. She had a head ache. _It definitely was not a dream, but what happened?_ She slowly thought about what happened and remembered the warm figure. _Who was it? **Knock knock.**_

"Lucy?" A voice called from her door. It was Happy.

"Come in." Lucy said. Happy opened the door and climbed onto Lucy's bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Happy asked concerned.

"I think so. I just have a head ache." Lucy replied.

"Ok because I was really worried. What happened anyway?" Happy said relieved.

"I don't know. All I remember is passing out in the snow mountains and something warm around me like some one was holding me in their arms." Lucy explained the best she could.

"Really? Was it Natsu?" Happy said. He was really happy to have a sliver of hope for finding Natsu.

"I don't know." Lucy replied. "How did you know I came back? Did you find me lying somewhere or something?"

"I found you in your bed. I went to the guild to see if anyone else was missing and I found Levy really worried and she told me she couldn't find Gajeel." Happy replied.

"So Gajeel is missing too?" Lucy was trying to link Natsu and Gajeel together but couldn't link them besides they were both dragon slayers but I didn't say why they would disappear.

"Romeo was looking for Wendy everywhere too. Carla was also looking." Happy said.

"Wendy too?" the only thing Lucy could link the three was they were still dragon slayers but that's it.

"Makarov was looking for Laxus but couldn't find him and he searched the whole guild." Happy said upset to list so many missing people.

"So many people…" Lucy was wondering why they would be missing.

"Yukino came into the guild really worried because Sting and Rogue were but Makarov didn't see them before they disappeared." Happy finished listing all the missing people from both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

"Rogue and Sting too?!" Lucy was surprised to hear a guild master disappearing.

"Aye…" Happy replied. "and they all disappeared this morning."

"I think I know where they went." Lucy said and got out of bed. "Let's go get some information out of the guild first."

"Aye sir!" Happy replied with a smile.

 _It's good to see him smile again._ Lucy smiled back to show she was happy they were getting somewhere with this mystery.

* * *

At the guild, "Lucy!" Levy was calling for Lucy from across the guild hall. Lucy ran over to her.

"Lucy have you seen Gajeel?" She looked really worried as she asked Lucy.

"No," replied Lucy.

"So you haven't seen him either." Levy was upset to hear nothing about Gajeel's whereabouts. She looked towards the ground.

"but I think I know where he is but I'm not sure." Lucy said trying to cheer her up. Levy's head shot up when she heard this.

"Really?! Where?" Levy asked. She really wanted to know where Gajeel was.

"Calm down. I'll show you but first I need to ask some people something." Lucy said.

"Ok." Levy replied.

* * *

"Hey Yukino!" Lucy called.

"Lucy!" Yukino said happy to see her friend. "Have you seen Sting or Rogue?" Yukino asked.

"No," Lucy replied. "but I think I know where they are."

"Really?!" Yukino said. "It'll be good to have our guild master back. The guild has been going crazy."

"I'll show you but you'll have to wait because I need to ask some people some things so you can wait with Levy at the front." Lucy said.

"Ok." Yukino replied with a smile.

* * *

"Romeo!" Lucy called for Romeo across the guild hall. Romeo ran over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy!" Romeo said. "Have you seen Wendy?"

"No." Lucy replied.

"Jeez… where could've that girl run off to?"

"I think I know where she is." Lucy said.

"Really? Where?" Romeo replied.

"I'll show you just let me get Happy."

"Ok." Romeo said.

* * *

Lucy went over to Happy talking to Makarov. "Happy let's go."

"Ok." Happy replied. "You've talked to everyone you needed to Lucy?"

"Yep." Lucy replied. "They're waiting for us at the entrance." Happy looked to see who she was talking about and seen Levy, Romeo, and Yukino.

"They are coming with us?"

"Yep." Lucy said. "They want to know where Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue, Sting, and Laxus are."

"Oh, ok." Happy replied.

* * *

"Where are we going Lucy?" Romeo asked.

"To the snow mountains near Natsu's and Happy's House." Lucy replied.

"Why there?" Levy asked.

"Well Natsu and the others disappeared near the same time and I found burnt grass leading to the mountains and when I fainted in the mountains something warm returned me home and I think it's Natsu." Lucy explained.

"Oh, ok. Then let's hurry up to the mountains!" Yukino said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please leave a review! Thank for following me if you were one of them! Stay tuned for more!** **I had to fix it because _Gemini 2.0_ pointed out it would be easier to read if I ****start new paragraphs different when doing dialoge** **.** **:3**


	3. Chapter 3: Found Natsu?

**I decided to post a second chapter for the day since I was a little late when I post this because** **I had to go to school. Well here's chapter 3! Two chapters in a day and this one only came out a few mins. after the second chapter. Well I don't have anything to say since it's only been a few mins. so here is the 3rd chapter! Please note: I started this at the beginning of the tartarus arc.**

* * *

"It's super cold!" Levy said shivering like crazy.

"But your wearing a jacket Levy." Lucy said.

"It's still cold." Levy replied. "When are we going to find them anyways?"

"When we do. I'm sure they're in a cave somewhere." Lucy replied.

"Ok." Levy said with a sigh.

"It's ok Levy." Yukino said trying to cheer her up.

"It's not ok!" Levy replied.

"I'm sure it's just a little farther." Romeo said.

"I know… but it's just super cold." Levy fell to her knees. "I-it's s-sup-per c-cold-d." Levy said then the others were talking so much that they hadn't realized how cold it was. Then everything suddenly went black for everyone.

* * *

"Why did you take them here?!" a voice said angrily.

"We couldn't just let them die. They're our friends." a different voice said.

"Then why didn't you take them home?" the first voice said.

"It was too far they would've freeze before then and the cave was pretty close." the second voice said.

"And Levy's house is in Fairy Hills." a third voice said.

"Fine they can stay but don't tell them or they stay forever so they don't tell anyone else and I don't want them to stay and you don't either so don't tell." the first voice said.

"You're the best!" the second voice said happily. "Hey, why are you staring at Levy?" the second voice almost started laughing.

"I was not!" the third voice yelled angrily.

"Yes you were!" the second voice said.

"What's going on?" Lucy said tired.

"Hey! Lucy is awake!" said the second voice. Lucy realized it was Natsu.

"Natsu?" Lucy was still trying to wake up.

"Yep. Who else would it be?" Natsu replied. Lucy hugged Natsu. She realized he was wearing a jacket. _He doesn't even need a jacket why is he wearing one now?_ Lucy thought until Natsu broke her thoughts.

"Lucy?" Natsu said blushing a little.

"I was so worried." Lucy said and then stopped hugging Natsu. "Don't ever run off again without telling anyone!" Lucy said angrily.

"Sorry." Natsu replied.

"You better be sorry. You worried Happy so much he went to tears!" Lucy said still angry.

 _Really?!_ Natsu thought, _Not only have I hurt Lucy I hurt Happy too…_

"Where are we?" Levy said and the others woke up.

"Yeah." Romeo said. They all suddenly realized they found the missing dragon slayers when they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"Everyone!" they all shouted surprised.

"Yep." Natsu said smiling. He felt good being able to see his friends.

"What are you guys doing here of all places?" Levy asked.

"Uhh… well… we were… doing a mission!" Natsu said trying to come up with a reason.

"Yeah! A mission!" Sting said.

"But then why is Sabertooth and Fairy Tail wizards going on the same mission?" Romeo said.

"Well… it's a really hard mission that requires two guilds to work together." Laxus explained. _At least Laxus knew how to explain something like this,_ Natsu thought, _but it hurts to lie to my friends…_

"Really? Well I guess that makes sense." Yukino said. "What's the job anyway?"

"We need to take out a really tough monster that has been attacking the village." Laxus explained. "We should start looking for it. It kind of looks like a gorilla is what I heard but I haven't seen it myself."

"Ok." Yukino replied.

"We should split into pairs. Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Sting and Yukino, Romeo and Wendy, and me, Rogue, and Happy. Sounds good?" Laxus said.

"Yeah." They all replied. _Why do I get the feeling he put us in these pairs for a reason?_ Lucy thought.

"We all go in different directions from the cave and if we ever get lost just turn straight around." Laxus said. Everyone left the cave in pairs in different directions.

* * *

"It's really cold out here." Lucy said.

"Maybe this will help." Natsu said and wrapped his arm around Lucy.

Lucy started to blush. _Why? Is he just being a good friend?_ Lucy thought. She felt a little warmer. "Yeah. Thanks." Lucy said looking away. Natsu smiled. _He's pretty happy._ Lucy thought.

* * *

 _Even with Natsu's arm around me it's still cold._ Lucy thought. "Achoo!" Lucy started sneezing from the cold.

"You ok?" Natsu asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lucy replied and sneezed again.

"We should get out of this cold." Natsu said not taking any chances.

"No really I'm fine." Lucy said and sneezed twice.

"You're getting worse. Look! There's a cave over there. Let's go in there." Natsu said and started heading for the cave.

"Fine." Lucy replied since a cave was nearby and Natsu didn't really go out of his way to find it.

They entered the cave. "It's nice and warm in here. You should be able to get better with this." Natsu said.

Lucy sat down. "Thanks." Lucy said.

"No problem." Natsu replied smiling. "I think the sun is down. We should get some rest." Natsu said looking at a little opening in the storm where the sky was orange.

"Yeah." Lucy replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't lay your head on the ground. You could get a head ache." Natsu said.

"Well I don't have any where else to lay." Lucy replied.

"Well you could lay on me." Natsu said trying not to make eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck.

"S-sure…I guess…" Lucy replied looking away and blushing. Natsu laid on the ground and Lucy laid her head on his stomach. _At least he'll keep me warm through the night,_ Lucy thought. She was blushing like crazy.

* * *

Lucy woke up tired. Once she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she remembered where she was. She looked down at Natsu. _He's really cute when he's sleeping,_ Lucy thought. Natsu started to wake up. He yawned really loudly. He seen that Lucy was awake. "Hey Lucy." Natsu said still trying to wake up.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy replied.

Natsu got up and stretched. "We should head back to the others. They're probably worried about us being gone a night." Natsu said looking outside the cave.

"Yeah." Lucy replied. They headed out of the cave and started heading towards the cave with the others.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said looking towards the ground.

"Yeah?" Natsu said now looking at Lucy.

"W-what do you think of me?" Lucy asked blushing like crazy and looking away from Natsu so he doesn't see her blushing.

"W-what do you mean?" Natsu said blushing a little.

"I mean d-do you think of me as friend or more than that?" Lucy said.

"Well… I… think of you as m-more than a friend." Natsu said now looking down while blushing more than before. _But I can I stay with her even when this is happening?_ Natsu thought.

"Really?" Lucy said looking down.

"Y-yeah." Natsu said. Lucy grabbed Natsu hand.

"I-I like you too, Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu hugged Lucy. Then he stopped hugging her.

"Then do you want to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucy said.

"Y-yeah." Natsu replied. Lucy grabbed his hand again

"Then come on we need to get to the others." Lucy started to head in the cave with the others pulling Natsu along.

"Yeah." Natsu replied. _How will I stay with her? I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I said yes even knowing what's happening. At least I didn't lie,_ Natsu thought.

* * *

Lucy started to cough when walking back to the others.

"You ok Lucy?" Natsu asked concerned.

"Yeah." Lucy said and coughed again. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I don't like you coughing like that. It makes me worry about you." Natsu said.

"Sorry for making you worry but I'm fine." Lucy said. Lucy suddenly started to feel dizzy. _I feel so dizzy,_ Lucy thought.

Natsu noticed Lucy walking funny. "Lucy you're walking funny are you sure your ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Lucy replied. Lucy started to feel exhausted. Why do I feel so tired? Lucy thought. She started to breath heavily from exhaustion.

"Lucy you should rest your exhausted." Natsu said.

"No. I'm fine." Lucy replied.

"No your not. I can tell." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him for a moment and then looked down.

"Let's take a break from walking Lucy." Natsu said looking worried.

"No we have to keep going or they'll worry about us and I don't want them to worry." Lucy replied.

"Your health is important too you know. You will also make them worry if you get sick in these mountains." Natsu said.

"But you can just take me to a doctor in the city nearby. We aren't that high up the mountains." Lucy replied.

Natsu started to look down at the ground. _What's wrong with Natsu?_ Lucy thought, _What did I say to make him react that way?_ Lucy fell from exhaustion.

"Lucy!" Natsu caught her before her face hit the snow. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Natsu put Lucy on his back an ran in the direction of the others. _I have to get back to the others!_

* * *

 **I hope you like it! Please leave a review! Stay tuned for more!** **I had to fix it because _Gemini 2.0_ pointed out it would be easier to read if I ****start new paragraphs different when doing dialoge** **.** **:3**


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy is sick!

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! I'm kinda worried because it seems I'm losing people because I'm getting less people the more chapters I put out. I'm not getting reviews either. But don't worry! I'm going to put this story out even if only 10 people like it because they like it so they should be able to read even if it's only 10. But anyways enjoy the story! Please note: I was at the beginning of the tartarus arc when I started this.**

* * *

"Everyone!" Natsu yelled when he got back to the cave. Everyone was there. Natsu saw Yukino, Romeo, and Levy on the ground.

"What happened Natsu?" Rogue asked.

"It's Lucy! She suddenly fainted when we were walking back." Natsu said worried.

Everyone ran over.

"Lay her on the ground." Laxus said. Natsu laid her on the ground. She was breathing heavily. Laxus put his hand on her forehead.

"She has a fever and it isn't a good one either." Laxus said. "She needs a doctor."

"I'll carry her to a doctor." Natsu said.

"Walking all the way down the mountain would take to long." Sting said. Natsu gave him a glare and Sting knew what he was planning.

"B-but…" Sting said worried.

"Relax. I'll be fine." Natsu replied cutting Sting off. "You should bring Yukino too. She needs to see a doctor too, right?."

"Y-yeah." Sting replied.

"Wendy can carry Romeo and Gajeel you carry Levy." Natsu said.

"I'll come with!" Happy said and started flying.

"No. Stay here with Laxus and Rogue." Natsu replied.

"Ok…" Happy said disappointed.

"Let's go take them to the guild." Natsu said and took off with the others.

* * *

"Natsu let's go. We dropped them off at the guild. They will be fine there." Rogue said.

"I want to stay here with Lucy for a little while and I won't get caught I promise." Natsu said.

"Fine, but it's your fault if you get caught." Sting said and started heading back to the cave. Natsu entered the room where Lucy and the others were through the window. "Lucy…" Natsu whispered. He put his hand on her cheek. Natsu heard footsteps and jumped out the window. He was unable to be seen since it's night time.

"They have a severe fever." Porlyucisa said. "We need a special herb that only grows in the mountains to the south." _That's the mountains we're at!_ Natsu thought.

"I will send some wizards to get the herb." Makarov said.

"Tell them to gather as much as they can. That herb is very rare." Porlyucisa said.

"I will." Makarov replied. They left the room and Natsu entered through the window again. He seen a book flipped to a page with a picture of a herb on it. The herb was used to cure the fever Lucy had. Natsu grabbed the book to show the others. _I have to tell the others about this!_ Natsu thought, _and maybe we can gather the herbs ourselves, drop them off here, and move to a different mountain._ Natsu jumped out the window and took off to the mountains to the south.

* * *

"Porlyucisa wasn't kidding when she said these herbs were rare." Gajeel said unhappy.

"Yeah." Natsu replied. Natsu had gone back and told the others about the herbs and Laxus told them to pair into three teams. The teams were Natsu and Gajeel, Sting and Rogue, and Wendy, Laxus, and Happy. _Why do I have to be on Gajeel's team?_ Natsu thought. Gajeel stopped and so did Natsu.

"Why did you stop?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel pointed and said, "Look! It's the herbs we have been looking for!"

"Alright!" Natsu said excited. They looked exactly like the ones in the book. Natsu and Gajeel picked as many herbs as they could find since they didn't know how much they would need.

"Let's head back now." Gajeel said.

"Yeah." Natsu said. _Now we can help Lucy and the others!_ Natsu thought. They started to walk down when Gajeel suddenly stopped. Natsu bumped right into him because he was lost in his thoughts. Gajeel turned around angry.

"Pay attention!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu. Natsu put down the bag of herbs. They both started to use their magic but then started to feel pain. They could barely breath from the pain. Then their clothes tore as wings like a dragon's shot up from their backs. They both stared in surprise. _Crap!_ Natsu thought, _I forgot we can't use magic! Now it's getting worse!_ Natsu got up and Gajeel did to.

"Now what are we supposed to tell Laxus when he finds out we've been using magic?" Gajeel said.

"Well you better think of something." Natsu replied.

"Why me?!" Gajeel yelled.

"It's your fault too!"

"How is this my fault!" Natsu replied.

"You were the one that bumped into me!" Gajeel said sick and tired of Natsu.

"You were the one that suddenly stopped! If you kept going we wouldn't be in this fight!" Natsu said.

"What the heck?!" a voice said. Natsu and Gajeel both looked where the voice came from. It was Gray. Erza and Pantherlily was there too. _Crap!_ Natsu thought, _Gray and the others caught us and our wings that we now have are showing!_

"Natsu?! Gajeel?!" Erza said and stared in surprise as she looked at their wings."What happened to you guys?" Erza said but Natsu and Gajeel took off.

Natsu was having a hard time flying. _Flying is hard_. Natsu thought. Natsu looked back and saw Pantherlily flying at them. He was trying to stop them to find out what was going on.

Gajeel looked at Natsu and said, "If you get caught don't tell them anything." Natsu nodded. Natsu was flying as fast as he could. Pantherlily was still catching up though. _At this rate I'm going to get caught! What would I tell Lucy about my condition? How would she react? Would she be mad? Would she be sad? What if she just burst into tears and I can't cheer her up? What if she doesn't want to be with anyone but me and doesn't want to accept my condition? I don't want her to be sad. I want her to be happy. How will she be happy if she finds out?_ Thoughts spun in Natsu's mind.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled and broke Natsu's thoughts. "Stop worrying about what your girlfriend thinks about your condition!"

"G-girlfriend?!" Natsu said shocked. "I don't have one you idiot!"

"Well then what's Lucy then?" Gajeel replied with a smirk on his face.

"L-Lucy is a friend!" Natsu replied blushing to where his cheeks were completely pink.

"Your blushing so It's true." Gajeel said. Natsu looked behind him to find something to change the subject. Erza was started to fly at them now.

"Crap! Erza is now coming!" Natsu said. He was half relieved to change the subject and half worried because Erza was faster than Pantherlily. _She's going to definitely catch up! Crap! What am I going to do?_ Natsu was super worried about being caught. Then he felt his wings being tugged by something strong.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu. Natsu suddenly came face to face with Erza. Natsu could see confusion and anger. Natsu knew exactly why she was angry. He and the other dragon slayers had run away from their own guilds without telling anyone. This terrified Natsu even more. Natsu had run away from his own guild. She had a right to be angry. Natsu knew there are consequences to leaving the guild without a word. Natsu now wished he didn't follow Laxus to the mountains. He felt more terrified than any time in his life. She was also confused though. She didn't understand what was going one but she knew something was wrong with Natsu and the others.

Erza was pulling hard on Natsu's wings to pull him out of the sky because he was trying to escape her. The more he struggled the harder she pulled. Erza suddenly pulled really hard on his wings forcing him to go to the ground because his wings ached. Natsu looked into the sky to see Gajeel nowhere to be found.

"What the heck happened to you?" Gray asked when Natsu got to the ground. Natsu just looked at the ground. He promised not to say anything. Not even to his friends. _This is just great!_ Natsu thought sarcastically, _Erza caught me, the guild is going to kill me for leaving the way I did, and Lucy might cry her eyes out if she saw me like this! Crap! Why couldn't Gajeel get caught?_ Gray picked up the bag of herbs and looked inside.

"Hey! The herbs we have been looking for!" Gray said.

"Really?!" Erza said surprised.

"I wonder if he got Gajeel to help collect herbs for Lucy because he likes her." Gray said loud and clear for Natsu to hear. Natsu didn't respond to Gray's comment. All he did was blush.

"Let's take Natsu and the herbs back to the guild." Gray said and put the bag over his shoulder. They started to walk back to the guild. They walked back in a way so that they could keep Natsu from running away. The formation was like a triangle. Gray and Pantherlily were in the front leading without going ahead of each other and Erza was in the back. Each one of them were like a point in a tringle. Natsu, of course, was in the middle. If Natsu were to try to run away Erza would spot him and tell the others so he had no escape.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! Stay tuned for more!** **I had to fix it because _Gemini 2.0_ pointed out it would be easier to read if I ****start new paragraphs different when doing dialoge** **.** **:3**


	5. Chapter 5: The magic council

**Here's chapter 5 guys! I hope people are still reading this. I'm going to need to work faster on this story because I only have one more I can put out right now. I actually put my stories on G+ so people can look at them and see if I did something wrong so you could call the ones on G+ a rough draft. If I actually put the first thing I make on G+ them I would Have a sorta mess of errors. I actually make this on Word and it loves to underline errors and it underlined: Natsu, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Loke, Vulcens, Regulus, Juvia, Jellal (This one it thought I ment jelly lol), Carla, Erza, Laxus, and some other names. If you go back through the story you can see there was alot of red. I had to add them to my wordlist so it doesn't look almost completely red. But I have rambled alot here so I will leave you to read the story. Enjoy! Please note: I was at the beginning of the tartarus arc when I started this.**

* * *

Natsu was tied to chair with ropes to keep him from running away. This irritated Natsu.

"Why do I have to be tied up?!" Natsu said angry.

"We told you a thousand times now Natsu. You do realize if you hadn't ran away like you did you wouldn't be tied up." Gray said.

"Shut up." Natsu said. He looked away because he didn't want to talk to Gray anymore. His wings started to hurt because they were tied up behind his back. He tried to get them loose so he could sit comfortable but nothing worked. Gray noticed him shifting around.

"Would you please sit still." Gray said frustrated.

"Well my wings hurt from being tied behind my back so no." Natsu retorted. Gray was annoying Natsu with his stupid comments.

"Well we can't untie your wings so you'll have to deal." Gray said with a slight annoyed tone. Natsu did a low growl. He couldn't stand being watched by Gray like this.

"When will you let me go?" Natsu asked. He wanted to get away from Gray as soon as possible and make sure Lucy doesn't see him.

"When you tell us what's going on." Gray replied. Natsu just looked away with a huff. He wasn't going to say anything. Porlyucisa came out of the infirmary. She came over to Natsu.

"She'll be fine don't worry about her anymore. You have to worry about yourself and what to say to her." Porlyucisa said. Natsu just nodded and looked down. _She's right,_ Natsu thought, _what do I say to her. I'm going to have to find out something because there's no way I'm escaping. Even if I do escape it wouldn't do any good. It'll make things worse. If I leave, the guild will just tell her about what happened to me. If she sees I'm not here when she's told this, she will probably think I hate her or something._ Natsu thought for a while about what to say but came up with nothing. He noticed Gray seemed to enjoy him quite. Natsu just huffed. He didn't have time to fight with him. He needed to think of something.

Erza came out of the infirmary. She had gone in while Natsu was thinking. She came over to him and untied him.

"What are you doing? I haven't told you anything." Natsu said surprised he was being set free from the ropes.

"Lucy is awake and wants to see you." Erza replied. Natsu eyes widened. He stretched out his wings before taking any steps. His wings were cramped from being tied to his back. Erza led Natsu to the infirmary. Natsu walked in and Erza shut the door so Lucy and Natsu could talk in private. Lucy was sitting on her infirmary bed. She looked down sad. _I'm guessing Erza told her._ Natsu thought.

Lucy heard the door shut and looked up. The instant she saw Natsu she started crying. She ran towards him and hugged him. Natsu chest ached. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy said sobbing. She couldn't help but cry.

Natsu rested his chin on her head.

"W-what's h-happening t-to y-you?" Lucy said. Natsu didn't say anything. He couldn't tell her and he didn't want to lie. Silence was his only option.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said now looking at Natsu.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied.

"W-will we b-be able t-to s-stay together?" Lucy said. Natsu just shook his head. Lucy started to cry more and hugged Natsu again but even harder. Natsu tried as hard as he could think of what to say but nothing came to mind.

"N-Natsu I will find a way to help you." Lucy said finally able to dry her tears. Natsu just shook his head.

"I already tried." Natsu said.

"I won't give up till I find a way." Lucy replied. She was determined to find a way.

"But-" Lucy cut Natsu off before he could say anything.

"No buts. I will find a way." Lucy said with determination in her eye. Natsu gave up. Natsu knows Lucy very well. Once she's determined to do something she follows through till the end, especially for someone she cares for a lot. There was no reasoning with her. Natsu sighed.

"Fine." Natsu said giving up. Natsu and Lucy left the room.

* * *

They talked with the guild on helping Natsu and the others. They needed to some how stop Natsu and the others from turning into a dragon. But how was the real question. They had decided to go visit the others and get them to help. Going up the mountain was hard. The group was Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Yukino, Romeo, Gray Erza, Carla, Pantherlily, Frosch, Lector, and Juvia. It was a big group but only because they planned on going to the magic library after they get the others to help plus Juvia wanted to go because Gray was going.

When they got to the cave Natsu said, "Wait here."

"Why?" Gray said.

"Because I don't want them to think I betrayed them by having all you coming in. I don't want them to think I told you when you really just figured it out on your own." Natsu replied. Natsu walked into the cave. He seen Gajeel with a surprised face.

"H-how did you-" Gajeel said but was cut off in the middle of his question by Natsu.

"I might have a way to turn us normal." Natsu said and every one in the cave face's were in shock. Gray and the others were listening from outside.

"How?" They said sounding desperate for a way.

"I said I might so I might not but we have to try and you have to listen." Natsu said calm and relaxed but Natsu was kind of scared Laxus was going to kill him for letting the others find out.

"We're listening." Laxus said.

"When I was kidnapped by Erza I was brought back to the guild." Natsu gulped and continued, "Then Lucy woke up. She was determined to find a way to return us to normal and now we're going with some members from the guild to the magic library to see if we can find a spell or something." Natsu finished.

"Sounds like a good idea. So where are the others?" Laxus said. Natsu felt relived Laxus wasn't going to kill him.

"The others are outside." Natsu replied. They all walked outside to see the others. They were smiling because everything went well.

* * *

They had decided to fly there and the dragon slayers and exceeds had to carry the others. Natsu carried Lucy, Gajeel carried Levy, Wendy carried Romeo, Happy carried Erza, Sting carried Yukino, Carla carried Juvia, and Pantherlily carried Gray. As they flew they went over the magic council. Nets flew at Natsu and the others catching them. They started to fall. Natsu wrapped his arms and wings around Lucy to protect her. Gajeel protected levy, Wendy protected Romeo, and Sting protected Yukino. They hit the ground. Natsu yelled in pain.

"Oww!" Natsu hurt his wing protecting Lucy. _Crap!_ Natsu thought, _How can I fly now?_ Natsu noticed Lucy was knocked out but fine. The others were too. Natsu was shot with something sharp. Natsu's vision started to fade.

* * *

Natsu woke up with a head ache. When his eyes fully opened he realized he was in a cage. He shot up to his feet surprised. _What happened?_ Natsu thought but then remembered what happened. Lucy got knocked out and so did the others. _Where's Lucy then?_ He seen that he had two long chains around his neck. One was connected to the corner to his left and one to the corner to his right. The chains kept him from breaking one of the chains or the bars to his cage. Then he realized he had finished turning into a dragon. He was actually pretty small for a dragon. He guessed he wasn't that old in dragon years. _Damn it!_ He mentally cursed, _Will I be able to turn back after I'm already a dragon?_ Natsu heard footsteps and they kept getting louder. Natsu started to growl at whoever was coming down the hall. It was Hyberion.

"So it looks like the little dragon woke up." Hyberion said.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked still growling.

"Who? Do you mean the girl? She's where she won't get eaten." Hyberion said. _Does he think I want to eat her?_ Natsu thought, _If that's true then he's an idiot. If I really wanted to eat her I would have done that the instant picked her up off the ground._

"You're not very smart are you?" Natsu said.

"Huh?" Hyberion replied.

"If I wanted to eat Lucy I would have done that when I picked her up off the ground. Dragons eat their food when they get it so they don't lose it." Natsu said. This comment made Hyberion angry.

"Whatever stupid dragon." Hyberion said angry.

"Who are calling stupid?! You're the stupid one because you can't tell Lucy's my girlfriend." Natsu felt weird saying that especially as a dragon but it felt good. It means Lucy has the same feelings for him.

"What?!" Hyberion said in surprise. "Dragons can't date humans!"

"You don't understand." Natsu said calmly not caring what Hyberion had to say.

"Well, I have business to attend to. Have fun in this cage and say goodbye to your _girlfriend_." Hyberion said with emphasis on the girlfriend part. Natsu let out a growl. _Now what?_

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this! Please leave a review! Just to let you know I don't know Hyberion's personality at all. I just know what happens to the magic council during the tartaros arc and I knew he would be the next chairman so don't get mad if he's out of character! I really tried my best and my friend on G+ _Veronica Graham/Zeref Dragneel_ says this was my best so far so I hope you guys like it too. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever done. Stay tuned for more! ****I had to fix it because _Gemini 2.0_ pointed out it would be easier to read if I ****start new paragraphs different when doing dialoge.** **:3**


	6. Chapter 6: To the magic library!

**Here is chapter 6! there will only be one more chapter after ths sadly. It ended a lot sooner than I thought. I expected at least 10 chapters. **SPOLIERS** Someone pointed out that they can't turn into dragons because they have their foster parents inside them. I didn't know this. Don't be mad at me! **SPOLIERS END** Anyways enjoy this chapter! After this fanfiction ends people on my G+ want me to do the Gruvia point of view but to be honest I don't know what to do or were to start it but I'll think of something! :3**

* * *

Lucy woke up somewhere she didn't recognize.

"Where am I?" Lucy mumbled.

"Your at the magic council's infirmary." A voice replied. It was one of the toad people that help the magic council.

"Wait… where's Natsu?" Lucy said looking around the room worried. She saw Pantherlily, Happy, Carla, Romeo, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Yukino, Frosch, and Lector. The exceeds were all on one bed. There were no signs of the dragon slayers.

"Who is this Natsu person? Is he one of the people the dragons had?" the toad person asked. Lucy guessed the dragons were the dragon slayers. _Does that mean Natsu is a dragon now?_ Lucy thought. Lucy shook her head.

"Oh. Then who is he?" The toad asked confused.

"He's the red fire dragon that was carrying me." Lucy answered.

"What?!" the toad creature said surprised.

"Yep." Lucy replied. _I need to go look for Natsu. I can't waste my time here._ Lucy thought. Lucy went to stand up but the toad stopped her. "Sit back down miss. You need rest. You can't just leave here." The toad said.

"But I have to go find Natsu." Lucy insisted but the toad wouldn't let her.

"No! he's under strict guard and no one is allowed to see him but the chairman." The toad said frantically. Lucy sat down on the bed and sighed. _I'm never going to leave for a while since they won't let me go,_ Lucy thought. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound. It sound like someone broke through a wall.

"Wait here. I'll go check it out." the toad said.

"I'm coming too." Lucy said.

"You need to-." the toad said but before he could finish the sentence she ran out the door. "Wait!" the toad yelled but Lucy didn't stop. She turned a corner and saw Natsu. He was already a dragon. _So I was right…_ Lucy thought. He had two long chains trailing behind him. He looked angry.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. Natsu turned his head towards Lucy. All of his anger disappeared. His eyes widened. He ran over to Lucy. Lucy got on her knees and hugged him. Then she let go.

"Where were you Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"In the infirmary." Lucy replied.

"I'm guessing they locked you up."

"Yeah. Then when I woke up the stupid chairman came. He was annoying." Natsu replied. Lucy smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing. I'm glad your okay is all." Lucy replied.

"You're weird" Natsu said smirking.

"No I'm not!" Lucy yelled. Something hit Lucy in the back. It felt sharp.

Lucy and Natsu both heard someone yell, "Don't hit the girl!"

Lucy turned around and saw a needle stuck in her. She heard someone say, "Sorry! I didn't mean to!", before blacking out.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled after Lucy passed out. Natsu caught Lucy before she fell to the floor. He laid down curled up like he was about to go to sleep and laid Lucy on his chest. He then laid his wing on top of her to keep her warm and comfortable. He was going to wait till she wakes up so they could leave. He heard people running towards them and started to growl. It was the chairman Hyberion again. He also had council soldiers with him too. He stopped in front of Natsu and yelled at him.

"Let her go right now!" Hyberion yelled.

Natsu just ignored him and said, "Help me carry her to the infirmary. She'll be too uncomfortable here." Hyberion stared at him for a while but then decided to help Natsu. He guessed Natsu means no harm since he seemed to care for Lucy's well being. He decided to trust Natsu.

"Carefully carry her to the infirmary and don't drop her!" Hyberion ordered to the soldiers. The soldiers picked her up to carry her to the infirmary. If they almost drop her or carry her wrong Natsu would start to growl at them till they fix their mistake. Natsu didn't want her to be hurt in any way.

* * *

Natsu was tired from everything that happened today. Now he was glad he finally is able to rest. Lucy was sleeping under Natsu's wing. He had her laid down the way she was when he laid her down when she got shot with the tranquilizer. When the council soldiers were carrying Natsu was very stressed out from worrying if they were going to drop her. She was sleeping peacefully but then she woke up. She blinked a couple times and then sat up. Natsu lifted his wing off her and put it against his side.

"Natsu…?" Lucy mumbled.

"Everything's okay, Lucy." Natsu said softly. "We're in the council's infirmary but everything's okay." Lucy looked around at her surroundings. Pantherlily, Happy, Carla, Frosch, and Lector sitting up in one bed. They were all staring at Lucy and Natsu smiling. She wondered why but then it hit her. She started to blush. Then she looked around the room to find something less embarrassing. She seen Levy, Romeo, Juvia, Gray, Yukino, and Erza in their own beds smiling at Natsu and Lucy too. "What are you guys smiling at?" Lucy finally decided to ask why even knowing it could make her more embarrassed.

"Juvia thinks Natsu and Lucy look so cute together!" Juvia said smiling even brighter than before. Lucy started to blush even more. She knew that would make it worse so she decided to change the subject. "Where are the other dragon slayers?" Lucy said after noticing they weren't in the room.

"We don't know but we were going to ask the chairman after you wake up." Erza said.

Natsu sighed and said, "We have to see him again? He's annoying!"

"Well you'll have to deal, Natsu." Gray said. Hyberion walked into the room only seconds after Gray had said that.

"Did you need me?" Hyberion said when the door closed behind him.

"Yeah. We were wondering where the other dragon slayers are." Levy said.

"Dragon slayers?" Hyberion said confused.

"Oh yeah you don't know what happened." Levy said when she realized he didn't know they were originally dragon slayers.

"Well…" Natsu said as he started to explained what happened. This was also a good opportunity to tell the others in the room as well.

It took a while to explain but when he was done explaining Hyberion nodded and said, "Follow me." Lucy and the others got out of their beds and followed Hyberion.

He led them to a room with cages. In each cage had a dragon slayer. They had iron chains put on them just like Natsu but Laxus's had rubber to keep him from shocking anybody. Gajeel's was different too. He had more chains to restrain him from eating the iron bars. He looked like he could barely move. The five chains restrained his movements by a lot. When Natsu and the others walked in, Laxus and the other chained up dragon slayers looked up.

"Everyone!" all the chained dragon slayers said at once.

"So this is where they locked you up." Levy said going to Gajeel's cage. Romeo went to Wendy's and Yukino went to Sting's. Hyberion went to each cage and unlocked them one by one and to off the chains as well. Rogue growled when Hyberion approached him first.

"It's ok. He doesn't want to hurt you guys." Erza said. Rogue stopped growling and let Hyberion took off the chains.

When all the dragon slayers were free Natsu said, "Let's get going. We need to get to the magic library."

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

They were flying again to the magic library. They have been flying for about an hour now. They had left the council behind quickly. They didn't want to be there an longer than they needed. Hyberion wanted them to rest but all of them refused. They wanted to get to the magic library as soon as possible just in case the dragon slayers could become permanently dragons. They didn't want to waste time sleeping. Natsu then saw the magic library come into view.

"Look!" Romeo shouted, "The magic library!"

"Alright!" Levy shouted. "We're finally here!"

"I thought it was going to take forever to get here." Lucy said, happy to finally reach their destination.

"Finally!" Gajeel said happily, "My wings are starting to ache."

"Me too." Natsu said.

"Me three." Wendy said. Everyone landed safely on the ground and stared at the giant tower in front of them.

"So the cure is in here?" Gray asked.

"Maybe. We don't even know if there is a cure." Laxus replied.

"Right…" Lucy said and looked down.

"Don't worry Lucy." Natsu said, "I'm sure it's in here and if it's not we'll search somewhere else." Lucy smiled. Natsu smiled back. _He always knows how to make me smile,_ Lucy thought.

"Stop flirting you two and get in here." Gajeel said annoyed.

"F-flirting!" they both shouted, "We weren't flirting!"

"Whatever." Gajeel said and walked inside. Both Natsu and Lucy followed after him embarrassed by what Gajeel said.

* * *

 **Alright! One more chapter to go! This story some how shot up to 300+ views. I also have 5 followers on this story and I want to thank you all for reading this and for the two that replied thank you! Stay tuned for the last chapter tomorrow! You guys are amazing! There will be a sequal to this later but I'm trying to get all the POV out of the way and if you think it's going to take really long to do those some of them will be only a chapter long so it won't take that long.** **I had to fix it because _Gemini 2.0_ pointed out it would be easier to read if I ****start new paragraphs different when doing dialoge** **.** **:3**


	7. Chapter 7: The cure

**This is the final chapter, chapter 7! Like I said in the last chapter, there will be a sequal to this. Right now I'm doing all the POVs and getting all them out of the way before jumping ahead in the time line of this story. The POV everyone wants me to do is Gruvia so that will be my next POV. I have a good idea on what to do and it's thanks to _Aaron Dragona_ on G+ who gave me ideas on where to start. Anyways here is chapter 7! Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

It felt like they had been searching for hours. Lucy was running her finger along the spines of the last books that hadn't been checked on her floor. Everybody and dragon had there own floor but since there were lots of floors when someone finished a floor they would go to a new one.

Lucy suddenly heard Wendy shout, "I think I found something!" Wendy ran down the steps to Levy's floor and everyone followed.

"I can't read it so I was wondering if you can." Wendy said handing a book to Levy. The book was called " _Dragon slayers and Dragons_ ".

"Let me see…" Levy said gazing into the book. "What the…?" Levy said after ten seconds passed by.

"What's wrong Levy?" Erza said confused.

"This is a language I have never read before." Levy replied.

"What?!" everyone said in surprised.

"Guess I don't know every language." Levy said trying to figure out what language the book is written in.

"Let me see." Natsu said looking over Levy's shoulder at the book.

"Sure." Levy replied. She laid the book down on the ground so Natsu could read it. Natsu studied the book for a few seconds and then looked up.

"This is dragon language!" Natsu said surprised.

"Really?!" Levy said, "I thought they use our language."

"Well they do but they only speak it. To put it in a simple way, they speak how we speak but write different." Natsu said.

"Well do you know what it says?" Lucy asked but Natsu didn't hear her. He was to busy reading the book trying to skim through to find a cure. _I don't really like reading but this is different,_ Natsu thought.

When he was skimming through he came upon the words: " _The only way to turn a dragon slayer back to normal is if all 12 zodiac gate keys and their masters are gathered in one place and they cast their magic onto the dragon slayer causing him or her to go back to normal. This can be done with multiple dragon slayers if the dragon slayers make a circle around the spirits and their masters and they cast their magic to the dragon slayers. The longer the time being a dragon will cause the process of turn human take longer. Every day spent a dragon equals another day till turning human again._ "

"I think I found it!" Natsu said happily.

"Really?!" Lucy said happily. She came over and sat next to Natsu.

"Right here." Natsu pointed at what he just read and translated it to where they all can understand it.

"So you just need me, Yukino, and our spirits to turn you back to normal?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, basically" Natsu replied.

"Alright let's do this!" Lucy jumped up and walked to the middle of the room. Yukino followed Lucy. The dragon slayers went and made a circle around Lucy and Yukino. The others went to the second floor. Once in position Lucy and Yukino called their spirits and did what the book said. Natsu couldn't see very much with all the light wrapping around him. Then the light vanished. Lucy started to fall to the ground but Natsu caught her just in time. She was low on magic power because of the spell. Natsu laid her down like he did when she was in the infirmary at the magic council.

"Lucy!" everyone yelled and ran over to Lucy and Natsu.

"She is okay. She just ran low on magic power." Natsu said calmly.

"Maybe it's because she has ten zodiac spirits so it cost of magic a lot to do what she did." Gray said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Juvia wonders why the dragon slayers aren't back to normal now." Juvia said.

"It takes a while. Every day spent a dragon adds a day to the process of turning normal." Natsu explained.

"I'm surprised Salamander is saying some smart things." Gajeel joked.

"Oi!" Natsu yelled.

"You have a point Gajeel. Pyro here doesn't say smart things usually." Gray said and smirked.

"Why do guys have to gang up on me when I can't move!" Natsu yelled annoyed.

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed.

* * *

Lucy was walking to the new cave they had for the dragon slayers. This one was closer than the one in the mountains. The dragon slayers stayed there while transforming back. It would cause a panic if there were dragons coming through town even if they are small for a dragon. It had been a day since they had cast the spell to turn them to normal. _They should be normal by now right?_ Lucy wondered.

"They should be back to normal now, right?" Levy wondered out loud.

"Yes they should by now. It would make sense if they had been turned back by now since they only had been a dragon for a day." Erza said. The group they had going to the magic library was coming with Lucy too. When Lucy got closer to the cave she could see a person standing at the front of the cave. Lucy seen his pink hair and scarf and recognized it was Natsu. He was looking over the cliff near the entrance of the cave. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled at Natsu getting his attention.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled and waved. _I'm glad Natsu is back to normal now,_ Lucy thought. _I'm glad this whole thing is over and Lucy is happy,_ Natsu thought. Lucy ran up to Natsu and kissed him. Natsu stood there in shock for a while but then kissed back. Then they separated. Lucy looked down blushing while Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and was blushing as well. He hid his blushing face in his scarf.

They started to blush even more when someone said, "I have to show the whole guild this!" Natsu and Lucy both turned to where the voice came from.

It was Happy.

He was holding a photo in his left hand and a camera in his right hand. Then it hit both of them. Happy had a picture of them kissing and he was going to show the guild. Natsu started to chase after Happy with anger written all over his face. Happy was just flying away laughing.

"Hey, Lucy. What's wrong with Natsu?" a voice said behind Lucy. It was Sting. Lucy guessed none of the dragon slayers saw them.

"Lucy!" a voice yelled from behind Lucy. Lucy turned around to see it was Levy.

"Why was Natsu running after Happy back there?" Levy asked.

"That's what I want to know." Sting said.

"Me too." Gray said walking up behind Levy.

"I think he's mad at him for something but I don't know what." Lucy lied. _I hope Natsu catches Happy. I don't want the guild to know about this,_ Lucy thought.

* * *

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled. He was chasing Happy through Magnolia. People were looking at Natsu and Happy but Natsu didn't care. Stopping Happy is the main thing that is on his mind. Then Happy went into the guild hall and held up the picture. Natsu grabbed the picture and burned it till it was just a pile of ashes.

"Natsu!" Happy said disappointed. "Why did you do that?"

"You know why." Natsu replied and walked out of the guild not wanting to be questioned why. He made sure to bring Happy along too.

"Lucy!" Natsu called for Lucy. Lucy was walking back to her house.

"Natsu!" Lucy called back as Natsu ran over.

"Where are the others?" Natsu asked.

"Everyone went back to their guilds." Lucy replied.

"Oh." Natsu said. "We should get back to our own too." Natsu said and smiled.

Lucy smiled back. "Yeah!" Lucy agreed.

"They liiiiiiike each other!" Natsu heard Happy say but he didn't pay attention. Instead he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran towards the guild.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu said when they got into the guild. Everything was back to how it normally is.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter for this fanfiction. Dragon language. I know. Dragons having a writing language it's dumb but it gives me a good GaLe moment and a funny joke of Natsu saying something smart. There will be a sequal and different POVs so stay tuned for those stories!** **Thankyou for reading this!** **I had to fix it because _Gemini 2.0_ pointed out it would be easier to read if I ****start new paragraphs different when doing dialoge** **.** **:3**


End file.
